Newborn Sun
by Zafarda
Summary: Discoveries are made through friends. Eventual: Taito & Daikeru
1. Chapter 1

"One light, will tear apart the night, and bring back the newborn sun"

Angelzoom.

A/N: Well, I think this story will be pretty messed up. It will end up Taito & Daikeru, but who knows what will happen in between? I'm shyte at summarizing & putting ratings on, so sorry if you get dragged it to this without a clue to expect. But in someway, I suppose that's good.

Oh yeah, btw, I may have spelt the town wrong, I just can't bloody remember which way the d and b goes round! Correct me if I'm wrong. Anywho, enjoy (I hope)!

------

It was autumn and brown leaves scattered the grassy ground of Obadia park. A light wind pushed the leaves around, colliding with people passing by through the park on their daily business. A brown haired girl ran through the entrance of the park towards the empty picnic tables, which were surrounded by tall pine trees that were still clinging to their green needles. She swung her head, as if searching for someone. Upon realising they were not there yet, she sat down on one of the picnic benches, and huddled in to her thick brown coat, pulling her fur trimmed hood over her head. She checked her little silver watch on her wrist, it read 5.30. She sighed, scanning the park once more.

15 minutes had passed when two boys could be seen walking towards the picnic table, one slightly taller than the other with unruly burgandy hair poking out in all directions, brown eyes and goggles perched upon his head. The other boy had straight blonde hair that fell just bellow his ears, a few strands fell in front of his blue eyes, so he had to shake his head to get them out his eyes.

"Takeru, you are 15 minutes late! Where have you been?" The girl shouted.

"Sorry Hikari." The blonde boy replied. "I got caught up with Daisuke at the arcades."

The burgandy hair boy, Daisuke, nodded. "Yeah sorry Hikari, I just needed to kick his ass one more time." He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah right, it was me who was doing the ass kicking" Takeru retorted and finalised his statement with a thump to Daisuke's arm.

"Hey, excuse me!" Hikari interrupted, now standing up with her fists on her hips. "Daisuke, why are you even here? It's just MINE and TAKERU'S night tonight."

"Soorry" Daisuke replied in a sing song voice as he flopped down on to one of the picnic table's benches. "I'll go if Queen Hikari wishes it so." He said while winking at her.

"Hikari, don't be so harsh on Daisuke, he is our friend after all." Takeru said while sitting down next to Daisuke.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm gonna go around Taichi's anywho, hes been really down ever since Yamato and Sora have been going out. Gonna cheer him up, watch some movies and that. So see you laters guys, have fun without me!" Daisuke got up and walked off out of the park, towards his destination.

Once Daisuke had walked out of sight, Hikari sat down next to Takeru and sighed. "Gosh, he's been hanging around us an awful lot since we started going out, do you ever think he'll get over me?"

"Um Hikari, I don't think he likes you anymore, he is just being... friendly."

"Hahahaha, don't be silly, Daisuke must fancy me, otherwise he wouldn't hang around me so much."

"Uh yeah..."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it, y'know, tell him to cool off a bit, suggest he hangs around Taichi more, my brother could do with a bit of company, since Sora chose Yamato over him."

"You know what, I don't think Taichi is down about Sora."

"Oh yeah, why do you say that?" Hikari inquired.

"I think it's because Yamato and him hang out less, he's feeling a bit left out. Yamato was telling me about how Taichi gets mopey when Sora is around."

"How odd, well, he'll just have to get over it, I'll talk to him myself about it. Taichi and Daisuke will both have to accept that me and you, Sora and Yamato are both happy couples, and will have to move on and find their own girlfriends."

"Or find each other!" Takeru burst out laughing.

"Ew, no!" Hikari said in disgust. "Faggots are wrong, Daddy always taught me that."

"Really, Hikari? You think that?"

"Yeah, Daddy always taught me and Taichi that it was wrong. Taichi now thinks otherwise, but I know Daddy is right. I just hope Taichi doesn't turn out to be gay, that would be awful." Hikari said with a grimace.

"I have no problem with it, what happens, happens, and if being gay makes someone happy, then I say go for it. I know my dad has a problem with it, but I don't, after all, I was brought up by my mum who was a lot more open minded about it. She always let me know, that what ever I turned out to be, she was and would be proud of me."

"Yeah, ok, whatever, lets go anyway, cinema?" Hikari quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, sure." Takeru got up, and Hikari outstretched her hand to Takeru, waiting for him to take it. He obediently took it and pulled her up from the bench with a yank. She fell on to Takeru, grabbing on to his shoulders, and stared in to his blue eyes, giggling, waiting for him to make a move. He just smilled weakly at her.

"Whats wrong with you Takeru? Lately you've been acting wierd, you don't hold me or kiss me as much as you used to." She huffed while stepping back and crossing her arms, creating a barrier between Takeru and herself.

"Sorry." He started to explain while scratching the back of his head. "It's just I feel bad about Daisuke, he's my best mate, and I'm not including him as much as I should. I'm spending all my time with you, and hardly spend any proper time with him alone."

"You were at the arcade with him earlier." She stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, that wasn't for very long, and the first time for a long time I spent time with him without you there getting pissy because I won't ditch him."

"Well I do apologise for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend, you are going out with me, not him you know!" She said while throwing her arms up in to the air.

"I'm sorry Hikari, he is my best friend... Look, if I promise to spend time with just you, then at least let me have some free time just to hang with him. I spend every night with you, even at school we are always together when ever physically possible."

"Takeru, are you getting sick of me?" Hikari asked, with a hurt expression plastered across her face.

Takeru panicked and took her in to his arms with wide eyes and said "No no no! It's just, we need a balance. Come on, lets go to the cinema, tickets and food on me, hey I'll even buy something cool from the mall tommorow, it's saturday tommorow, so that means no school!"

Hikari happily skipped away from Takeru towards the park exit. "Yay! And a night and day with out Daisuke!"

Takeru started to follow his happy girlfriend, he sighed, and muttered to himself, "Oh if only you knew Hikari, if only you knew."

-----

Daisuke walked out of the park with his hands in his pockets, his head bowed. He walked along a few streets while knocking a can around with his feet, cheering when he dropkicked the can in to a dustbin. When he got to a tall apartment building named "Sunshine Rise" he ran up the stairs until he reached the 3rd floor, he then continued until he came to a blue door, number 36. He opened it and slipped off his shoes in the hallway. "Is that you, corporal chaos?"

"Yes Jun, my delightful sister!" He shouted back while walking in to the kitchen and opening the fridge door.

"Parents are out tonight, so I've invited a couple of mates around, stay in your room if you don't want to get harmed."

"Whatever." Came Daisuke's muffled reply, as he had his head stuck in the fridge. He appeared triumphant with a can of coke, and kicked the fridge door shut with his foot. He then made his way back in to the hallway and through the living room where Jun was lying splayed across the floor, mesmerized by the flashing images on the television.

Daisuke smirked to himself and entered a room with a green and blue plaque on it, reading; "Daisuke's Room!" The room was quite small and had a bunk bed in it, the bottom bunk's sheet were disturbed where he'd obviously slept on it the night before. Clothes and CDs were scattered across the room with various football magazines. Daisike walked across to a small wooden desk with a laptop, a shiny new football & a football themed lamp stand on, and he turned on the lamp and then plopped on to the bottom bunk. He lay still for a few seconds, and then rolled over and grabbed a photo frame from under his bed, along with a small soft, blue whale toy. He smiled at the picture, it was of him & Takeru. They had their arms on each others shoulders and were grinning at the camera, Daisuke had his fingers up in the V peace sign.

"Oh Todd." Daisuke spoke to the blue whale. "He is still with that wench. But I did manage to collect my guts together long enough to tell him I'm bi! Christ, I never though I'd tell him. I kinda just blurted it out while we were talking at the arcade today. At least I didn't go all the way and tell him about my fat crush on him! He did ask me if I fancied any guys, I told him maybe, and he left it at that. He seemed pretty understanding, which is great, just told me to never tell Yamato, didn't tell me why though. Oh shit Todd, I really need to move on and find some other unfortunate person to fancy, leave Kari & TK alone, she still thinks I fancy her for Christ sake! Anyway, that's my update for today. Hope you enjoyed it! Night night." He chucked the blue Whale, Todd, back under his bed, hesitated a moment while looking at the picture and placed it gently underneath his bed. He rolled over on to his back and shook his head. "If anyone was watching me, they would think I've gone mad!"

-----

It was a few months later, and June had just begun, summer weather had it's grip firm on Obadia, and in the day people walked around in their summer clothes, children running and playing while eating ice scream. The trees had grown back their leaves, and the dead ones had long gone. But now it was night, and a large group of teenagers from the local high school had collected, drunk and merry and celebrating one of their peers 18th birthday, dancing to music blaring from a boom box, sat in the grass.

On one of the picnic table, 4 young men sat and drank white lightning. One of the boys was sat with a cool aura, chucking back white lightning from a bottle as if he was in control and could handle the alcohol completly. He was still in his school uniform, grey trousers, white shirt, tie & green jacket. Although, he had made a few alterations, the jacket was tied around his waist and his tie had been loosened over his shirt which had the first couple of buttons undone. He had long blonde straight hair, gelled slightly so it spiked out at the sides, it was just long enough to sweep his shoulders as he moved. He turned around to one of the other young men sat at the picnic table as a very drunk girl ran up to him, her shirt undone and tied beneath her breasts, showing off what was there and her slim stomach. Her gray skirt was short beyond reason and her heavy black shoes thudded on the ground. "Yamato! I love you and your band!" She drawled drunkingly at the blonde boy, Yamato. She latched on to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he grimaced at her.

"Excuse me!" A short-haired ginger girl shouted from behind the girl. "Get the fuck off my boyfriend!" She promptly gripped the girl by her hair and yanked her off Yamato.

"Thanks Sora." Yamato said.

The drunk girl squealed and ran off shouting "Meanie!"

"God, why do you get so much fucking attention? I know you are hot, but you are MINE!" Sora said while she sat on Yamato's lap, face to face, straddling him, while resting her arms around his neck. She leaned in for a kiss, and Yamato gladly returned it. "C'mon, can't I get 'Sora's' tattooed on your head?"

"Hell no, would be bad for the band." He said while nuzzling her neck.

"Hey love birds!" A brown haired lad plopped drunkingly next to the cuddling couple, he rested on his elbows, brown mad hair flopping in to his face, partly covering up his brown eyes. He gave them a large grin and took a swig out of a bottle of wife beater.

The two mentioned love birds turned to look at the new arrival. "Hey Taichi" Yamato greeted him, Sora echoed him.

"Stella Artois, reassuringly expensive." Tai quoted while holding up his bottle for them to see. He shot his head back and laughed at himself, then proceeded to take another swig.

Sora got off Yamato, kissed him on the lips and started to walk off. "See you later if you are gonna talk about bloke stuff!" She shouted over her shoulder, swinging her hips as she walked.

"Don't mind her, she's PMSing." Yamato explained.

"No problem!" Taichi happily replied.

"Spy any fit birds then?" Yamato asked again.

Taichi slung his arm around Yamato's shouder and pulled him closer. "Well, my boy, no I haven't! You see, because I already have my eye fixed on someone. They are gorgeous, absolutely wonderful!"

Yamato laughed, "Who is that then?"

Taichi all of a sudden became very still, except for his eyes which darted back and forth in their sockets. He inhaled deeply and shouted "OH MY FUCKING GOD, THEY ARE PLAYING COMBI CHRIST!" He stood up, and started to dance badly while singing along to the song "This shit will fuck you up!".

"Taichi, sit down you stupid drunk!" He grabbed the back of his trousers and yanked him back down on to the bench. "Right, my mate told me earlier about a house party in some kids house, a couple of blocks away. Everyone is going to start moving there soon, so you wanna head off? Daisuke and that will be there too."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Taichi replied while grinning at a blonde boy that was walking past them.

------

The high school kids from the park had scattered off to all different places by the time an hour had passed. Some had moved to an appartment in one of the many high rise buildings in Obadia, including a very drunk Taichi and Yamato. Yamato had bumped in to Takeru in the appartment's front room, which was throbbing with people.

"Hey there little bro!" Yamato shouted at Takeru over the loud music, while slapping him on the back. "Who you here with?"

"Daisuke!" He shouted back. "He has wondered off somewhere, I'm looking for him now. He's a bit drunk so I'm worried about him, I haven't seen him for about half an hour."

"Good luck with that in this place!" Yamato shouted in his ear, he then wondered off with a jubilant

Taichi, in search of more alcohol.

Takeru frowned as he wound between drunk dancing teenagers. Most of the people were older than him, and so taller, so he had to keep getting on to his tip toes to see over people, checking out the front room for Daisuke. After not finding him there, he checked the kitchen, but to no avail. He headed towards the bedrooms. He checked the first one, a couple of people were making out on the bed, with a passed out kid slumped in the corner. None of them were Daisuke. Next room, a girl, younger than him was throwing her guts up in to the toilet. He checked the next room, and slammed the door shut again, he stumbled back and hit the opposite wall, he slid down in to a sitting position with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Daisuke, naked from the waist down, up on his knees, thrusting in to a guy knelt before him.

A/N (or what have you): Well, should I bother to continue? If no positive reviews, I won't bother. If there are no readers, there is no point!

Zafarda


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again, I wrote this chapter anyway while waiting for the 2 day period before you can post a story to end. So, even if I didn't get any reviews this will still be going up! Well, might as well, I put effort in to it after all. Hope you enjoy! It didn't take very long to write, so it's probs a load of rubbish.

------

Elsewhere in the apartment, Yamato was lighting up a cigarette whilst watching other people swarm around him. He inhaled deeply as the people happily greeted him as they walked past. He rolled his eyes and exhaled smoke when he heard a familiar red headed girl's chant "Yamato, baby?" ring out from the crowd. He swiftly moved from his spot away from the Sora's voice. He took another drag from his cigarette while moving in to the kitchen, where he found Taichi, motionless with his head stuck in the fridge, his arms dangling.

Yamato pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and plopped down. He observed Taichi for a few moments before giving him a good kick with his boot, "Oi, Taichi, you moron!"

Upon being booted, Taichi sprung in to action & started flailing as he crashed in to the fridge shelves while spluttering. "Shit Yama, what did you do that for?" he said as he pulled his head out of the fridge.

"You are totally fucked Taichi." Yamato paused to take a deep drag. "You should really get home. And what have I said about you calling me Yama? Don't, it sounds gay." He said while exhaling smoke around him.

"Sorry, oh shit my head." Taichi winced while rubbing his forehead. "Brain freeze or what? I think I'm going to be sick too."

"Want me to call a taxi for you?"

"Nah, no money." Taichi replied while moving in to the seat next to Yamato.

"Well, you can't walk home by yourself, I'll walk with you." Yamato got up to go but Taichi grabbed on to his wrist, stopping him.

"What about Sora?"

"Can't get away from that suffocating bitch long enough. " Yamato chuckled to himself.

"Then dude, why stay with her?"

"What can I say, I enjoy sex." At that, the two of them burst out laughing.

Yamato walked along a lamp-lit road running through Obadia, with a very drunk Taichi stumbling along side him. Yamato had lit another cigarette after finishing his last one in the apartment. "Dude, we are nearly at your place." Yamato stated, looking ahead at a high rise building named "Haven".

"Ah heck, but I was having fun." Taichi stumbled over to Yamato, leaning on his shoulder to steady himself. "There is so much more left to this night!"

"No, you were going to throw up all over me, so I'm taking you home." Yamato shoved Tai off his shoulder with his elbow.

"Ack!" Taichi threw his head back and sniffed the night air. "So where you heading after this?"

"Dunno, probs just head back home. Can't be arsed with staying up anymore." Yamato stopped walking at the entrance of the Haven. "Want me to take you up, or will you be alright from here?" Yamato shoved his cigarette in between his teeth and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Um…" Taichi slurred & steadied himself against the wall. "Can you help me get up the stairs. I think I'm gonna fall otherwise." He gave Yamato a sheepish grin, peering up between the hairs of his fringe.

"Yeah, whatever, sure." Yamato chuckled and grabbed Taichi by the arm and hoinked it over his shoulders. "Dude, don't ever get this drunk again."

"Well, Yamato, while I am and while we are here. I've got something to tell you. I tell you what, I'd never have the guts to tell you while sober!" Taichi burst out laughing.

"Yeah go for it" Yamato stated while dragging Taichi up the stairs. "We are on your floor now anyway." They had reached floor number 3. They stopped outside a red door with the number "35" attached in gold letters. Yamato took the cigarette out of his teeth, and took one final puff of it before stubbing it out on the floor with his toe.

"Well, it's quite serious, so listen up." After Yamato had set Taichi down against the wall, Taichi lurched forward again on to Yamato, gripping him by the shoulders. He stared deeply in to Yamato's blue eyes and said: "I'm gay."

Yamato just blinked. "You what?"

"Well, I'm gay, well bi possibly, I don't know, I definitely like guys though…" Taichi began rambling.

"You fucking what?" Yamato violently shoved Taichi off of him. "Don't touch me. What the fuck, how the fuck can you be gay?"

"Well, I've known for a while, about 4 years, just never had the guts to tell you. You know, 'cause I know what you think about… well, guys shagging, but I thought you might make an exception with me, 'cause, you know, I'm your best mate." Taichi gave Yamato another sheepish green.

"Fuck off will I, being gay is just wrong. Get away. Don't fucking talk to me again, alright?" Yamato began backing away, anger and hatred across his face. "I can't believe you've lied to me all this time. Don't you dare ever talk to me again, ok? You sicko."

"Yama, why are you being this way?"

"Don't fucking call me Yama!" Yamato turned & vaulted down the stairs as fast as possible and sprinted down the road away from Taichi.

Taichi stood perfectly skill, but when Yamato was out of sight, he broke down on to the floor, sobbing. "Why? I'm supposed to be his best mate? Why would he say that to me?" He said quietly to himself. He pulled himself up using the wall and unlocked the door, using a key from his pocket. He kicked off his shoes, bypassed the living room and went straight in to his room. He collapsed on to his bed, sobbing still, and pulled out his mobile phone. He dialled Daisuke's number. After 20 rings, the phone went to voicemail: "Heeeey, Daisuke's phone here, leave a message after the tone!" Taichi clicked it off.

"Hm, I wonder what he's doing?" Taichi said to himself.

----------

A/N: Hm, I'm quite pleased with that ending!

Again: This was written before I had posted chapter 1, so sorry if it sucks and you made a review!

Rate and review pretty please.

Zafarda.


End file.
